Alguien
by Makie Karin
Summary: Palabras estúpidas que no venían al caso en un momento así.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son todos de Hoshino Katsura, que tal vez vuelva con el manga este 17 de Julio. Me muero de alegría.

Esta historia es… una prueba, para mí, sobre si puedo o no escribir sobre… am, en la categoría T, según yo fue… algo interesante en probar –aunque un tanto traumático–. También quise poner esto por… el día Lavyu, que es el 8 de Julio.

* * *

Alguien.

* * *

Él no esperaba que esto, la verdad es que ahora esto no era bueno, bien puede que lo haya deseado, pero ahora que volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de un hecho demasiado importante y cuando Kanda le saco la polera lucho para ser liberado de esta cercanía, nunca imaginó que el japonés no quiera alejarlo y es más, este quería acercarlo. Lavi pensó que esto era tal vez lo que siempre espero y que ahora era su peor temor, su perdición puesta por el mismo. El azabache puso sus manos en el pantalón del pelirrojo y este, al sentir el acto del otro, puso sus manos encima del contrario, como intentando detener algo que sabía que iba a pasar. Lavi sonrió y le dijo en un pequeño susurro:

– No… Yu… no.

Pero Kanda no le hizo caso y quitó las manos para seguir con lo quería hacer. Un gemido salió de los labios del pelirrojo mientras que el pantalón ya fue quitado. Antes que la otra prenda estuviera suelta, él se acercó a Kanda y le atrajo lo suficiente para tomar sus labios, espero que… bueno, esto le detenga, lo malo fue que funciono, por un rato, medio corto para luego… que Kanda siguiera con sus intenciones ya muy bien escritas. Lavi desvió la mirada cuando sintió que la última prenda fue quitada y pensó que Kanda se horrorizaría al encontrar… al no encontrar…

– Yu… basta –gimió.

Pero… Kanda siguió, sin ningún rastro de horror o asco en su rostro, él pensó que no lo vio, que… no lo noto o… quién sabe. Entonces cuando vio bien el rostro de Yu… notó que no quería fingir nada, Yu es honesto, mucho más que él, por ello, cuando el japonés fue al punto de todo esto, sin ningún rastro de desconcierto u otra cosa le pareció sorprendente, o mejor dicho, irreal. Pero luego le apreció… divertido. Puesto que Lavi estaba castrado por ser un bookman, y un bookman no puede dejar legado, no puede estar en ninguna parte de la historia, además que esto servía para que no caigan en la tentación.

El pelirrojo rió un poco, mientras que otro gemido salió de sus labios. Esto le recordó a aquella vez que le dijo que era tuerto y que a él no le importo en lo absoluto el tema, no pregunto –como la mayoría- el cómo había pasado de su ojo.

…

– Yu… creo que te amo.

Kanda le vio por un rato, frunciendo el ceño. Sus cabellos aún estaban sueltos y su cuerpo desnudo estaba reposando en la cama, le vio con esos ojos que ya no eran tan oscuros como siempre. Lavi que estaba también en la cama, se quedó viendo al azabache con ese único ojo verde esmeralda que llegó a tener un brillo diferente, con una sonrisa amplia.

– Deja de decir estupideces, imbécil.

El japonés gruño y se acostó en la cama, queriendo así dormir un poco, pero Lavi no dejo de verlo.

– No lo digo, de verdad, creo que hoy me enamore de ti.

 _Era un imbécil, sí, un bookman que quiere a otra persona, pero… Yu era diferente a los demás. Yu era… Yu, no había otro termino para eso. A Yu no le importaba que no tuviera nombre, no le importo que estuviera mintiendo todo el tiempo –aunque le dijo (obligo) que desde ahora iba a ser sincero con él-. Con él… podía ser… lo que el papel de Lavi representaba, no, tal vez hasta el mismo personaje nunca actuado –su verdadero "yo"– estaba cuando Yu estaba con él, por eso se sentía tan bien y tan mal._

 _Kanda no respondió y él se sintió un imbécil de lo más grande._

 _Oh… mierda, ¿Qué acaba de decir?_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que con el final… les haya interesado, ahora quisiera saber si… quieren que esta idea sea utilizada para un fanfic largo o se quede para… así, no sé, una vez acabe de escribirlo, pensé que este final era muy abierto y que tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda ser algo más largo y con más explicación. Pero… a ver si quieren ustedes._

 _Los leo en sus comentarios._

 _Me leen en mi próxima historia._

 _Nos vemos._


End file.
